Avatar: La leyenda del dragón de fuego
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: Un encuentro, dos destinos y un futuro incierto. Lucy es la princesa de la nación del fuego, el cual ha caído bajo fuerzas oscuras. Sólo una persona puede ayudarla, y ese es el avatar. Sin embargo, no se ha escuchado nada de él desde hace cientos de años... Se dice que el avatar ha dejado de existir... O al menos eso cree hasta toparse con cierto chico con cabello... ¿Rosa? [AU]
1. Prólogo

Ni Fairy Tail, ni la idea de Avatar me pertenecen. Sólo la trama, la cual es enteramente producto de mi imaginación.

Un encuentro, dos destinos y un futuro incierto.

_Fuego. Es todo lo que la chica podía ver._

En el castillo de la nación del fuego se estaba tramando un golpe de estado, dirigido de entre las sombras por un personaje siniestro, cuyo objetivo era el sembrar el caos. El rey Heartfilia corría a lado de su hija, y uno de sus soldados más leales: Loke.

−No tenemos mucho tiempo –decía Loke, un joven de un peculiar cabello color naranja, mientras se movía a través de un estrecho pasillo.

El rey Heartfilia, un señor de aparentemente 40 años, de cabello castaño y mirada cansada, le observaba atentamente. El golpe de estado había comenzado minutos atrás, tomándolo a él y a todos los guardias totalmente con la guardia baja. Desde que él había tomado el cargo como señor del fuego, la nación del fuego había estado en completa paz, logrando complacer en medida de lo posible las exigencias de su reino. No habían quejas de su trato hacia sus súbditos, de hecho, era muy apreciado por estos, entonces, ¿por qué se estaba dando ese golpe?

Durante varios años él fue consciente del peligro que se enfrentaba, sin embargo, decidió suponer que tales "rumores", eran falsos, después de todo, el mundo había estado en paz por muchos años gracias al avatar. Lo rumores lo guiaban hacia un sujeto que se hacía llamar Zeref. Se decía que él planeaba hacer lo mismo que Zaheer años atrás, bajo la idea de "el orden natural de las cosas es el desorden mismo". Sin embargo, en eso quedó, sólo rumores. Mientras corría, el rey no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que fue al haber ignorado aquellos rumores.

−Papá, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó una joven rubia, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, quien corría a lado de él.

−Si hija. No te preocupes –dijo mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

−¡Rápido! Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar después –exigía Loke, denotando cansancio en su voz. –Si no nos damos prisa ellos…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar de hablar, puesto que una explosión al frente de ellos los impulsó aventándolos hacia atrás.

−¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó Loke.

−Así que… ¿intentando escapar, eh? Mal, mal, mal. Eso no debe hacer un rey. Un rey debe quedarse a pelear por lo que es suyo, ¿no es así? –comenzó a decir una figura que salió de entre los escombros.

−T… ¡TÚ!, no… ¡No es posible! –exclamó Jude.

−Sí, si lo es. –la nube de polvo se comenzó a disipar, dejando ver a un joven con cabello rubio y una musculatura muy notoria.

−Laxus…

−Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes. –dijo el rubio contestándole a Loke, quien sólo le miraba con una cierta decepción en el rostro.

−¿por… por qué? –fue lo único que el joven pudo decir.

−¿Por qué? –repitió Laxus a manera de burla mientras fingía reflexionar –Oh, no sé, tal vez porque… –el joven rubio comenzó a caminar de entre los escombros, acercándose cada vez más hacia Loke – tal vez estoy harto de seguir ordenes de un viejo, como ese que está atrás de ti. Nunca te has puesto a pensar, ¿Loke? Por qué debemos aceptar que ese sujeto sea nuestro rey. ¿Por qué hemos de ser gobernados por alguien sólo por el hecho de nacer de la "realeza"? –dijo, enfatizando con desprecio la última palabra.

−Pero… la violencia nunca es la respuesta

Laxus le observaba con detenimiento. Al escuchar aquello último, le dio un manotazo a Loke mientras le dedicaba una mirada de total desprecio.

−¿Y qué hay de toda la sangre que se ha derramado todos éstos años?

−¿Sangre? –respondió con dificultad Loke −¿de qué estás hablando?

Laxus lo miraba de reojo: −Tsk, era de suponerse. No sabes la verdad detrás de toda esta supuesta paz. Eso no es más que un cuento…

El rey observaba la escena con atención. Ese era el momento perfecto para escapar.

−Lucy –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

La rubia respondió a su llamado, sin embargo, una duda surgía en su corazón sin que su padre lo supiera. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que Laxus decía? Ella lo había conocido de años. No era el más agradable de los guardias del castillo, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo ya que era muy serio. Siempre lo veía con una mirada nostálgica. Mirando hacia un horizonte lejano, como buscando algo. Lucy siempre lo consideró como un sujeto enigmático, pero de buen corazón. Sin embargo, ahora, frente a ella estaba él, en una saceta totalmente desconocida e inesperada para ella. La verdad era que ella siempre había admirado a Laxus, y ahora él estaba siendo participe de un golpe de estado, cuyo objetivo final era eliminar a la familia Heartfilia.

−Si… papá –dijo con voz quebrada.

−Quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte –la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –quiero que huyas de aquí.

−¡Qué! –Exclamó la joven –yo no pienso ir a ningún lado. No sin ti ni Loke.

−¡Lucy! Tienes que hacerlo –dijo Jude –No entiendes la gravedad de esto .Laxus, ellos… ¡planean matarnos!

−Lo sé. Por eso mismo no pienso irme. Voy a quedarme a enfrentar mi…

Jude no dejó que Lucy terminara de hablar, ya que le propino una fuerte bofetada. Eso alertó tanto a Laxus como a Loke, que voltearon a ver la escena. ¡_Mierda_!, pensó Jude al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin querer, alertó a Laxus.

El tiempo se estaba acabando. Al voltear a ver a su hija, se percató de que ella estaba llorando, mientras se sobaba con la mano derecha su mejilla, la cual pese a la mugre y los escombros se notaba de un rojo intenso. Le había golpeado más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Quiso disculparse, pero no quedaba tiempo. Agarró con ambas manos los hombros de la rubia, quien no dejaba de llorar, y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo: −Escucha Lucy. No queda tiempo.

−¡Ya veo! Conque haciéndome monologar. Buena jugada de tu parte, león.

−¡Corran! ¡Ya! –Exclamó desesperado Loke –Yo detendré a Laxus. Sólo… ¡Corran!

−Tsk. ¡No los dejaré escapar tan fácil! –dijo Laxus, sin embargo, Loke le bloqueó el paso con una llamarada de fuego que salió de sus puños.

−Laxus, la pelea es conmigo. Si quieres matar al señor del fuego Jude, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

−Bien, que así sea –dijo sonriendo Laxus, mientras alzaba su brazo, concentrando su energía para comenzar a atacar a Loke. –Veamos qué tal le ve al león contra mí, ¡el dragón del rayo!

Lucy contemplaba aterrada la escena. De pronto, sintió un tirón de brazos.

−Lucy. ¡Rápido! No tenemos tiempo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia siguió a su padre en contra de su voluntad, dejando tras de ella una batalla con un desenlace incierto. Corrieron lo suficiente hasta llegar a un canal oculto bajo el castillo, el cual daba directo a un río.

−Bien, Lucy. Quiero que tú…

−¡NO! –exclamó la rubia, mientras dejaba brotar libremente unas lágrimas −¡No iré a ningún lado! No hasta que me digas qué está pasando, ¿a qué se refería Laxus con que tú has derramado sangre inocente?

−Lucy, ahora no hay tiempo. Tienes que…

−¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que respondas!

Jude observaba con cierto asombro a su hija, descubriendo una faceta poco conocida en ella. En cierto modo le recordaba a Layla, su esposa quien había muerto hacía varios años atrás. "_Tiene su misma fortaleza_", pensó. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar, cuando una explosión lo alertó. "_O no, ya no hay tiempo_". Volteo a ver a su hija. Le miraba con cierta rabia e impotencia. Las palabras de Laxus habían impactado a su hija más de lo que él había pensado. No tuvo opción, de entre sus ropas, sacó una daga. Con la empuñadura, se acercó a su hija, y le propino un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. La rubia le dio una última mirada, llena de confusión y temor, antes de caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

−Lo siento Lucy –dijo Jude, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastró a Lucy hacia el final del canal. Por suerte, había una pequeña balsa atada. Subió a su hija en la balsa, colocando entre sus manos la daga con la cual minutos antes la había noqueado. De entre su ropa, sacó una nota, la cual la colocó de igual manera, entre las manos de la chica. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

−Lucy… Eres la última esperanza de este reino. Yo… confío en ti. –Y sin más, empujó la balsa hacia la corriente del río –Layla, por favor. Cuida a nuestra hija.

Poco tiempo después de que Jude empujó la balsa, una explosión derrumbó el lugar en donde estaba, dejando todo en escombros.

*Reedite, fue error de... ok, mío, pero se me complica editar a veces en esto...

Hola, esta vez les traigo esta idea de fic nueva. Espero les agrade. Esta basada en Avatar...una serie simplemente genial. Espero sus comentarios, críticas... Y también ideas! ya que (como han de suponer) lo personajes de este fic son todos los de FT, sólo que hay algunos que no sé bien que elementos hacer que controlen, como es el caso de Rouge... Si me ayudan en eso, les agradecería mucho.

Este es el primer capítulo. La idea es hacer un fic... algo largo. (El cual espero terminar... y actualizar seguido) Sin más, espero sus reviews... En serio! Motivan a seguir escribiendo. Pd. Si, seguiré escribiendo mis demás fics (uno Jelsa y otro... bueno, de FT).

Sobre las parejas... Sólo diré que en el siguiente capítulo lo deducirán de inmediato.

Saludos! :D


	2. Cap 1: Buscando al avatar

**Nota: Ni la idea de avatar, ni los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 1. Buscando al avatar.**

El lugar estaba totalmente destruido. Volteara a donde volteara, todo era total destrucción.

−¡Papá! –gritaba desconsolada una joven rubia, mientras corría desesperada a través de los escombros[L1] . Lo único que veía a su alrededor era fuego y… sangre. El lugar estaba plagado de sangre y cadáveres. Cadáveres de mujeres y niños.

−No… ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede…

−Oh, claro que puede –escuchó una voz tras de ella. Era una voz que había escuchado antes, pero por alguna razón, no recordaba de dónde –El mundo de caos que tanto idealicé por años, al fin es un hecho.

Lucy volteaba desesperada por todos lados. Por más que se concentraba en el origen de la voz, no daba con el lugar de dónde provenía.

−_Oye…_

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Sentía como iba perdiendo poco a poco el control de su propio cuerpo. La presión era demasiada.

−¿Q… quién eres?, ¡muéstrate! –exigía la rubia.

_Oye…_

Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos. Como en una especie de eco…

−¿Quién…? –preguntó la rubia, sin embargo, unas manos a tomaron por detrás, ejerciendo presión en su cuello. Empezaba a sofocarse −¡Su…Suéltame! –trataba de soltarse del agarre, sin embargo, no podía. Comenzó a perder fuerzas. −_¿Por... qué?... _

− ¡OYE!, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos de golpe sólo para percatarse de que unos ojos jade* le miraban con atención y, ¿preocupación? Lucy se encontraba totalmente desorientada, por lo que reaccionó instintivamente apartando al chico con una cachetada lanzándolo lejos de ella.

−¡AH!, ¡pervertido! –dijo la rubia, al tiempo que arrojaba por los aires al chico.

−¡Waah! –gritaba el chico mientras era lanzado por la cachetada de la chica. Ese grito, fue suficiente para hacer caer en cuenta a Lucy sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Vió con atención como el chico cayó al suelo y luego como se sentaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda. –Oye –comenzó a decir mientras se reponía lentamente del golpe que la rubia le había dado –eso en verdad dolió.

Lucy no dijo nada, sólo lo observó. Aún estaba confundida sobre el cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran vagos de hecho, hacía un gran esfuerzo para recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo el diferenciar lo que en realidad había pasado de las pesadillas que había tenido desde que se había visto forzada a huir de su hogar bueno, más bien desde que ella había sido noqueada por su padre y éste le había puesto en una balsa para lograr salvarla del peligro que los acechaba.

−Lo siento. –fue lo único que la chica pudo decirle al chico, quien le seguía mirando confundido.

−Oh, bueno. Supongo que está bien. –respondió él. –A todo esto, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lucy. Aun así, no entendía del todo la pregunta del joven.

−¿Ah?, sí. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

−Por nada en especial –el chico comenzó a ponerse de pie. Parecía como si la cachetada que Lucy le había propinado instantes antes no le doliera en absoluto –Es sólo que se me hizo raro que alguien decidiera tomar una siesta en medio del camino.

Y fue así como Lucy recordó todo de golpe.

Se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Se le hacía increíble el pensar que su padre la golpeara de esa forma. Mientras pensaba en ello, notó que entre sus manos tenía algo. Lo vió más de cerca, y se dio cuenta de que era la antigua daga de su padre, la misma con la que la había noqueado.

−¿Por qué tengo la daga de papá? –se preguntaba.

Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver la daga con detenimiento. Entonces se percató de algo más: una nota. Pese a que la luz de la luna era especialmente brillante esa noche, no era capaz de leer lo que decía la nota.

–En momentos como este, en verdad desearía ser una maestra fuego como papá… −se puso triste al pensar en aquello, en especial por el hecho de que ella era la única heredera del trono del reino la nación del fuego.

Ni su padre ni su madre habían dicho nada al respecto, pero ella en el fondo sabía que su nacimiento les había traído problemas a ellos por el hecho de no tener un heredero maestro fuego. Aquel pensamiento que la atormentaba noche y día, estaba presente una vez más, logrando generar en ella unas lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrirse a través de su sucio rostro, el cual estaba así a causa de la agitación que había afrontado instantes antes.

Trató de concentrarse en su situación actual. Considerando que ella ahora se encontraba río abajo, pensó que lo mejor sería seguir la corriente por un tiempo más, y después desembarcar.

−Esos tipos… de seguro van a buscarme. –pensaba. De pronto, sus pensamientos se situaron en Loke. Él había dado probablemente su vida para que ella y su padre lograran escapar. –Loke... –Un momento de debilidad se hizo presente de nuevo, pero no. Debía ser fuerte y aguantar las ganas que tenia de llorar.

Espero en la balsa un rato más, hasta que decidió desembarcar más adelante. Pensó en dejar la balsa en la orilla, pero de inmediato desechó la idea y decidió que lo mejor sería que se la llevara la corriente.

−_Esto podría confundirlos_ –pensó.

Caminó sin rumbo aparente por un rato más. Cuando el cansancio fue demasiado, decidió recostarse bajo un árbol.

Una tenue luz hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos. Ya había amanecido. De inmediato recordó la nota que no pudo ser capaz de leer en la noche, por lo que la sacó, dispuesta a leerla. Desdobló la nota, y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Lucy. Si lees esta nota, significa que lo más probable es que yo haya muerto. Seguramente en estos momentos debes estar confundida. No te culpo, cualquiera estaría así después de una noche tan agitada como la que vivimos. Debes tener muchas dudas, me gustaría darle respuesta a todas, pero… De todos modos, hay algo importante que debes saber. El reino de la nación del fuego… no, más bien todo el mundo, está en grave peligro._

_Durante varios años he escuchado rumores sobre un ejército oscuro que se ha ido forjando de forma secreta liderado por un sujeto llamado Zeref. Él los convence de unirse a él, con la falsa promesa de un mundo totalmente libre… Un mundo sin reyes, sin monarquía incluso sin república. Él les promete un mundo en anarquía total. Pero todo eso es una farsa. Lo que él planea es algo siniestro. Hace muchos años se planeó algo similar. No me enorgullece decirte que nuestro reino planeó algo así hace muchos años. Conquistando al Reino Tierra, tomándolo por la fuerza en una guerra que duró 100 años… es un pasado oscuro, que de hecho lamento que poco a poco haya sido olvidado. Claro, esto fue oculto no por una mala razón, pero aun así… _

_No estoy del todo seguro sobre lo que planea hacer Zeref, lo único que sé es que no es nada bueno. Por lo que he escuchado nuestro reino es el primero de muchos. Hija, cuando naciste siempre supe que tendrías un destino brillante y que sin duda, le traerías un cambio a nuestro amado reino. Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de ello. Por favor… ¡advierte al mundo de esta amenaza! Debemos evitar que algo como la terrible guerra de 100 años vuelva a pasar. Confío en ti. Con amor. Tu padre. _

_Jude Heartfilia_

Ella había prometido no volver a llorar, sin embargo, después de leer la nota le fue inevitable el no hacerlo. Sintió como todo el peso del mundo se posaba sobre sus hombros.

Alzó la vista al cielo. Todo se veía en completa calma, como si nada hubiese pasado. Decidió caminar un rato más, procurando evitar los caminos. Después de un rato caminando, se detuvo en un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por ahí. Se vió en el reflejo del agua. No era clara la imagen, pero pudo ver que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y la cara completamente sucia. Agarró un poco de agua con ambas manos y comenzó a limpiarse la cara hasta quedar totalmente limpia. Viendo su reflejo en el agua, tomó la daga de su padre. Miró el largo de su cabello. Lo tenía realmente largo, le daba casi hasta las rodillas. Agarró su cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la daga. En un impulso, comenzó a cortarse el cabello el cual caía lentamente.

Lo cortó hasta dejarlo un poco bajo de sus hombros. Volvió a mirarse a través del reflejo del agua, esta vez con una mirada decida. Debía advertirle al mundo sobre la amenaza de Zeref, pero no sabía cómo. Fue entonces que recordó algo que su madre le había contado hace mucho tiempo.

_Cuando el mundo está en peligro. Siempre contará con la ayuda de una persona. Aquel que controla los cuatro elementos. El avatar._

−El avatar… −se dijo así misma repitiendo las palabras que su madre le había dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás. –Bien, le pediré ayuda al avatar. De seguro sabrá que hacer.

Y con una determinación marcada en su rostro, comenzó su búsqueda. La búsqueda del avatar. Sólo no había tomado una cosa en cuenta. Al cabo de unos días, se comenzó a debilitar debido a la falta de alimentos. No se preocupaba por comer, ella debía encontrar al avatar primero. Eso es lo que ocupaba por completo su mente. En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por un sendero. Se había decidido a arriesgarse a caminar por el sendero, todo con tal de encontrarle… Caminó y caminó y sin saber en qué momento, todo se tornó negro.

−_Ya veo, así que eso es lo que pasó_ –pensó −_me enfoqué tanto en la búsqueda del avatar que si darme cuenta, terminé desmayándome…_

−Entonces… ¿segura que estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo el chico. Lucy no le había prestado atención hasta ese instante. Él tenía un atuendo algo extraño. Vestía unos pantalones color caqui y una playera corta un tanto ajustada color blanco. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la rubia, fue la bufanda que llevaba puesta, ya que no estaban en temporada de invierno y no hacía frío. Y sobre su cabello, bueno… no lo pudo distinguir con claridad puesto que se encontraba totalmente cubierto por una capucha negra.

−S… Sí, estoy bien.

Se produjo un breve silencio entre los dos, silencio que fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido que provino del estómago de la chica.

−¿Qué, qué fue eso? –preguntó el chico sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de ella. Lucy se puso totalmente roja, apenada de la inesperada traición por parte de su propio estómago.

−N… nada. No te preocupes –Y nuevamente se escuchó el gruñido. La chica no hallaba dónde ocultarse de la vergüenza. Sentía como un calor comenzaba a subirle por las mejillas. Trató de ocultar su rostro como pudo, se sentía realmente apenada. Tanta era su vergüenza, que ya ni siquiera le prestó atención al chico, el cual comenzó a acercarse a ella.

−¿Segura?, a mí me parece como si tuvieras hambre. –La chica abrió los ojos sólo para percatarse de que el muchacho ahora, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

−E… ¡estoy segura! –decía mientras se apartaba rápidamente del chico. El chico le miraba confuso y de pronto, ella sintió como sus energías se iban de nuevo. La vista se le nubló, todo se comenzó a tornar completamente negro –No… no de nuevo… −susurró. Mientras sentía como se iba desvaneciendo. Esperaba sentir el golpe del suelo antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente. Sin embargo, esa caída nunca llegó.

−Tsk, a mí me parece que no estás nada bien –como pudo, la chica abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sostenida por el joven. Este le miraba con cierta, ¿molestia? Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse más y más pesados hasta que finalmente los cerró.

Al despertar de nuevo, se dio cuenta de la poca luz que había en el cielo, estaba a punto de anochecer.

−_Rayos, me desmaye de nuevo… esto sólo me retrasará más_ –pensó.

−Oh, veo que al fin despiertas. –la chica se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquella voz. Volteo en dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz, y para su sorpresa se encontró al chico de hace rato. Estaba agachado frente a un montoncito de ramas, las cuales estaban encima de unas cuantas rocas. Parecía como si fuese a encender una fogata.

−S… Sí. Esto…

El chico le brindó una sonrisa antes de volver a trabajar en encender la fogata. Esa sonrisa la hizo sonrojar. No sabía que decir con exactitud. No quería ser grosera con aquel chico que aparentemente le había ayudado pero… tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir. No tenía tiempo que perder. Trató de levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Se encontraba realmente débil, hasta el punto en que apenas y podía sostenerse.

−Yo en tu lugar no trataría de moverme mucho –comenzó a decir el chico, sin dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo –no sé por cuanto tiempo has estado en esa condición, pero si sigues sobre esforzándote, no creo que te repongas pronto.

La chica lo miraba sin entender del todo lo que decía aunque, ¿cuánto tiempo realmente había estado sin comer? Recordaba que después de cortarse el cabello, se había visto en la necesidad de vagar por un buen rato hasta que por suerte, encontró un tendedero con ropa y se vio en la necesidad de tomar unas prendas prestadas, puesto que las que traía puestas estaban completamente sucias y además, eran prendas que la delatarían de inmediato. Luego de eso, había estado caminando sin parar. Sólo descansaba cuando anochecía.

−Agradezco que te preocupes pero, la verdad tengo prisa.

El chico aparentemente no escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo ya que seguía tratando de encender la fogata con dos piedras.

−Hay algo que tengo que hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder.

Frotaba las piedras una contra otra de forma constante, sin lograr sacar una chispa siquiera.

−¿Bien?, bueno. Te doy las gracias por cuidar… preocuparte por mí. Ya está anocheciendo y yo debo seguir mi camino. Así que creo que… –comenzó a ponerse de pie. Se sentía algo mareada y débil, pero su determinación por encontrar al avatar era más fuerte. –voy a seguir mi camino. Gracias por todo. –finalizó, dando una leve reverencia, que el chico fue incapaz de ver debido a que seguía tratando de encender la fogata.

−Espera. –dijo el joven al tiempo en que se paraba y dejaba las piedras a un lado. –Estás débil. Si te vas así, terminarás por desmayarte.

−Tal vez, pero yo debo…

−¡Vaya!, sí que eres necia. Escucha, he tratado de ser amable todo este rato, pero estoy comenzando a… Tsk, está bien. Puedes irte si es lo que deseas –dijo dándose la vuelta y agachándose para seguir intentando prender la fogata –pero –continuó –hazlo una vez que comas algo.

Ante aquello, la chica no hizo nada más que suspirar, derrotada. Decidió que aquello era lo mejor, después de todo, realmente tenía hambre. Se acercó hacia dónde estaba el chico, y le dijo: −A ver, déjame intentar.

El chico volteó a verla sorprendido y le dijo: −No, mejor ve a descansar. Aún estás débil.

Era sorpréndete como un completo desconocido se preocupaba por su bienestar, sin embargo, ella no era tan débil, y eso se lo quería dejar muy claro.

−Está bien –acercó sus manos a las de él para quitarle las piedras con las que estaba intentando encender la fogata. El breve roce de manos, hizo sonrojar un poco a la rubia –_sus manos, son realmente cálidas_ –pensó –yo puedo hacerlo.

El chico asintió y se levantó, dejando espacio para que la rubia encendiera la fogata.

−_He tratado de encender esa fogata durante un buen rato, no creo que ella…_ −pensaba, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como una llama pequeña comenzaba a cobrar fuerza.

−Ves, te dije que podría encender la fogata

−¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó sorprendido el chico.

−No sé, magia, ¿quizá? –bromeo la joven.

El chico le miraba realmente sorprendido y se limitó a brindarle una sonrisa de nuevo. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa esta vez.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente a la fogata. La noche cayó de súbito sobre ellos y un cielo estrellado comenzó a mostrarse en el cielo. Tanto la rubia, como el chico, se encontraban charlando mientras disfrutaban de una placentera cena.

−Entonces, ¿me repites cuál es tu nombre?

−Claro. Me llamo Lucy, y tú te llamas…

−Natsu.

−Ah, cierto. Cierto.

Un silencio incómodo se empezó a formar en el ambiente. Lucy realmente no sabía de qué hablar y, por lo que parecía, tendría que pasar la noche allí, ya que Natsu le había comentado que caminar por esos senderos de noche era peligroso. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

−Y… bueno, no quiero sonar como un entrometido, ni nada como eso pero, ¿Hacia dónde dices que te diriges?

−Oh, bueno. No lo he dicho. Je, je. –la rubia no sabía si confiar en él aún. Sin embargo, algo en él le daba mucha confianza. Sentía que podría confiarle cualquier cosa. –Bien, te diré. Estoy buscando al avatar.

−A… ¿avatar? –preguntó sorprendido el chico.

−Sí. Tal vez no has oído sobre él. Es una antigua historia que mi madre me relataba antes de dormir –Natsu le miraba con atención, escuchando cada palabra que decía la rubia –me contaba historias de avatares famosos y de cómo ellos habían logrado mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, mantener la paz. ¿Te lo imaginas?, que exista alguien con el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos. Suena increíble, ¿no es así? Pero yo… yo creo que el avatar es real. Y aunque no se haya escuchado nada sobre él (o ella), sé que está por allí, en alguna parte. Ayudando a la gente.

−Mmmm… ¿realmente crees que el avatar existe? –Lucy le miró sorprendida. Él se encontraba totalmente serio.

−Sí. No se ha escuchado nada sobre el avatar por años, pero eso no significa…

−Y –comenzó el chico –si digamos que las historias son reales, ¿no has pensado que es probable que ya no se escuche nada sobre el avatar porque el ciclo se ha roto?

Lucy le miro extrañada, ¿qué es lo que acababa de decir?

−Disculpa, creo que escuche mal. ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó. ¿Ciclo del avatar… roto?, nunca antes había escuchado sobre algo similar.

−No, nada. Olvida lo que dije –el chico volteó a ver hacia otro lado, restándole importancia al asunto.

−Oh, está bien… −dijo la chica –de todos modos, no pierdo las esperanzas. Sólo el avatar podría… ayudarme.

Natsu le miraba con atención. Las últimas palabras que la chica había hecho, le resonaban en su mente. "sólo el avatar podría ayudarme", ¿qué es lo que le habría pasado a la chica como para verse en la necesidad de creer en una vieja historia como la del avatar? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que le hacía incluso el dejar en segundo término su propia seguridad?

La chica sintió la mirada profunda del chico, por lo que volvió a alzar la mirada. Al percatarse de ello, el chico volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

−Ya es tarde –comenzó él mientras un pequeño bostezo escapaba de su boca –será mejor descansar.

−Sí, tienes razón.

El chico asintió y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para disponerse a dormir sin embargo, una voz le detuvo.

−Oye, Natsu.

−Hmm.

−Gracias.

El chico abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. –No… no hay de qué.

Lucy negó lento con la cabeza. –No. En verdad te estoy agradecida. No quiero pensar que me hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieses encontrado.

−Bueno, supongo que en esa parte tienes algo de razón. Pero no fue nada, en se…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la joven rubia mientras que él le miraba un poco preocupado.

−O… oye, ¿estás…?

−Está bien. No te preocupes por mí – cabizbaja, la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos –que tonta soy. Siempre llorando, cuando prometí ser valiente…

−Yo creo que lo eres. –dijo él, logrando que Lucy alzara la vista de nuevo. –Se necesita ser muy valiente para hacer lo que estás haciendo. No cualquiera arriesgaría su vida de la manera en la que tú lo haces.

−Natsu…

−Aunque, creo que deberías ser más cuidadosa. No estés sin comer sino, no tendrás fuerzas para buscar al avatar.

Lucy sonrió ante aquel comentario. En verdad era increíble como aquel chico que acababa de conocer, lograba transmitirle un sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad.

−Sí, seré más cuidadosa.

−Bien, creo debemos descansar un rato, ¿no crees?

La rubia asintió, y se tapó con una cobija que el chico le había dado instantes antes.

−Buenas noches, Natsu.

−Buenas noches, Lucy.

Y así, ambos chicos se sumieron en un profundo sueño… O quizá no. La rubia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía segura estando cerca de Natsu. Por otro lado, Natsu no lograba conciliar el sueño.

−_Esta chica está buscando al avatar_ –pensaba, mientras veía de reojo desde el otro lado a Lucy –_Me preguntó por qué… Tal vez yo debería decirle que… No… O quizá… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer…?_

Sus pensamientos circulaban entorno a eso, y antes de darse cuenta, finalmente cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Y he acá el primer capítulo. Lo anterior era prólogo (?<p>

Espero les guste. Recuerden dejar Reviews, eso motivan a una a seguir escribiendo. Esta historia me motiva por muchas razones uwu...

Oh, entonces Natsu no es el avatar?, y por qué esconde su cabello? No es maestro fuego? No sé si lo haya dejado en claro la situación...

u_u

**Pd.! alguien me puede decir el color de sus ojos? Les juro que esto me causa mucha duda, porque en varios fics que he leido, lo pintan con ojos verdes pero... al ver el anime y manga... yo los veo negros (hasta en la wikia los ponen de color negro), si alguien me aclara esa duda, les estaré agradecida.

Eso es todo, saludos! y espero sus reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2: sospechas

**Capítulo 2. Sospechas...**

La noche había pasado muy rápido, incluso para el gusto de cierta rubia, quien se encontraba acostada en el suelo, pensando detenidamente si debía levantarse o no.

−Hmmm. No, no quiero levantarme. Quiero seguir durmiendo… −decía mientras abría de forma perezosa sus ojos debido a la presencia de la luz, producida por el amanecer del día. Estaba realmente cansada, por lo que se cubrió todo la cara con la pequeña cobija que tenía.

−Oye… −escuchó una voz que la llamaba y sintió como una mano comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro, evitando así, que volviera con Morfeo un rato más.

−Cinco minutos más… Loke…

−¿Loke, quién es Loke?

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba confundida, tanto que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

−Ah, esto… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó aún somnolienta la joven entretanto miraba desorientada al chico con capucha que tenía de frente. El chico se limitó a mirarle mientras se cuestionaba si algo malo le habría pasado mientras dormía.

−¿Te sientes bien, Lucy?

La joven rubia abrió los ojos un par de veces más sin apartar la vista de aquel misterioso chico. Y entonces, como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

−¡Ah! –gritó alterada logrando así, que el chico frente a ella cayera de espaldas, realmente confuso y un poco angustiado, ¿qué le estaba pasando a la chica? –Oh no, me he quedado dormida. No, no, no. ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿cuánto tiempo he perdido?... ¡Tú! dijo señalando a Natsu −¿Qué hora es?

−Sí, buenos días… Bueno verás. El caso es que yo no tengo reloj, así que no sé qué hora es.

−Hay no, esto es malo. Se supone que debía irme temprano para distribuir mejor mi tiempo…

−Oye, no te preocupes. Es temprano aún.

La rubia lo volteo a mirar, y con una mirada intimidadora le preguntó: −¿Y cómo estás seguro de eso?

−Oh bueno, realmente no estoy seguro de eso, sólo lo sé. –respondió despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros.

La chica le dirigió una mirada sombría y luego suspiró.

−Ah… Si estuvieras en mi lugar, creo que me entenderías un poco. Realmente tengo prisa por encontrar al avatar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra que parecía generar una notoria molesta en Natsu. Trató de disimular su desagrado ante la palabra, pero no lo logró. Al menos no de una forma en la que no lo notara Lucy.

−Oye Natsu. Pareciera como si cada vez que te menciono al avatar, tú te molestaras…

−¿Qué? –la expresión del chico denotaba una marcada sorpresa. Su mente se había perdido en la palabra "avatar" –No. No me molesta…−apartó la vista discimuladamente dando a entender que no quería hablar más del asunto.

−Ummm… ya veo. Bueno, entonces… supongo que este es el adiós.

−¿Eh? –

Natsu parecía no comprender a lo que se refería Lucy, por lo que la rubia suspiró y continuó: −Sí. Je, je. Yo debo seguir mi camino. Ya sabes, debo encontrar al avatar para qué…−Ella confiaba en él, pero no lo suficiente para contarle que ella era realmente la princesa de la nación del fuego y, que estaba buscando al avatar para que le ayudara a combatir la amenaza de Zeref. –Bueno, para algo…

−Ah… ya veo. Sí, me has dicho que buscas al avatar. Al parecer es urgente, ¿no?

Lucy asintió. El joven parecía, ¿triste?

−Supongo que tienes razón. Cada uno debe seguir su camino…

−Sí… −respondió cabizbaja Lucy. Por alguna razón, esa despedida le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo. Sin embargo, tenía muy claros su propósito y ese era, sin duda alguna, el encontrar al avatar para que juntos planearan una manera de detener a Zeref.−Ah, Natsu… Emmm, es algo vergonzoso pero…

El chico le miraba atento. Por un momento pensó que la chica le pediría que la acompañara, al menos hasta llegar a algún pueblo, el cual, no estaba nada cerca.

−¿Sabes en dónde queda algún pueblo cercano?

Al escuchar aquello, casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Realmente la chica se había aventurado en la búsqueda del avatar sin siquiera saber a dónde ir?

−Emmm, sí. Sí sé. Queda justo por ahí –señaló una pequeña vereda que se encontraba cerca de dónde estaban –Caminas como aproximadamente 10 minutos, luego das vuelta a la derecha y te sigues recto. No hay forma de que te pierdas. Una vez que salgas de esta vereda, el camino para llegar al pueblo está empedrado.

−Oh, ya veo. Gracias.

−No hay de qué. Espero que logres encontrar lo que buscas. Luigui.

−¡Es Lucy! –dijo molesta la chica al tiempo que hacía un puchero. La reacción aparentemente le pareció graciosa a Natsu, ya que comenzó a reírse.

−Ya sé, sólo quise molestarte. Adiós Lucy.

El chico se encontraba alistando lo último para emprender su viaje hacía un destino incierto para Lucy. Ella le miraba con cierta nostalgia. Era increíble lo rápido que le había tomado confianza al chico, realmente no se quería apartar de él. De ese chico desconocido que sin pensarlo dos veces le había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

−Adiós, Natsu.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Lucy se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos cuando Natsu volteó para ver como ella se alejaba cada vez más. Tenía ganas de ir y decirle que se quedara, que la ayudaría pero al final, por una razón que no comprendía, no pudo hacerlo. Rendido, se dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos más.

−Bien, ya puedes salir.

De entre unos arbustos, salió una pantera de un peculiar color azul. El felino miró con ojos de reproche al chico, quién con una mirada apenada se disculpó con él.

−Perdona, Happy. Pero si ella tu hubiese visto de seguro se habría asustado... además de que hubiese sospechado algo…

Happy miró su semblante triste, por lo que se limitó a lamberle la cara tratando de animarlo un poco.

−Ya, ya. Ya basta Happy, estoy bien. Gracias amigo –comenzó a acariciar el lomo de la pantera –en verdad siempre puedo contar contigo. Pero, aun así…

El chico encapuchado le dirigió una última vista al camino por donde se había ido la rubia con el propósito de encontrar al avatar.

−Me pregunto… ¿para qué quiere ver al avatar…?

Mientras tanto, Lucy caminaba por la vereda que le había indicado Natsu. Pensaba en lo solitario que había sido su (corto) viaje hasta el momento y en como el haber conocido al misterioso chico encapuchado la había animado de forma significativa. Suspiraba ocasionalmente cada vez que recordaba al chico. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?, después de todo, era un completo desconocido para ella. Sí, habían hablado durante un buen rato sobre cuestiones triviales sin embargo, nunca habían tocado temas más "personales" y eso era algo lógico, puesto que eran dos personas que se habían topado por mera casualidad. Y esa misma casualidad era la que le había salvado de un destino incierto.

De no haber llegado Natsu en su ayuda, ¿qué le hubiese pasado a ella? Alguien habría pasado tarde o temprano, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿y de no ser así? En eso y más pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía a un pequeño poblado, aún dentro de la nación del fuego. El avatar en teoría, tendría que ser de la nación del fuego… o del reino tierra. Lo anterior, considerando que se había dejado de escuchar sobre el avatar en un lapso de 100 años.

El mundo en ese tiempo estaba muy ligado a los avances tecnológicos realizados en el siglo pasado. Sin embargo, aún se mantenían muy enraizadas las costumbres y la forma de vestir, la cual no había variado demasiado en los 100 años que habían pasado después del avatar Korra.

Lucy caminó hasta llegar al camino empedrado que le había indicado Natsu.

−_Natsu_… −pensó la rubia. Un suspiro logró escaparse de ella, ¿por qué el chico no lograba salir de sus pensamientos? Es verdad que había sido amable y le brindó alimentos y un lugar seguro para descansar pero, ¿acaso había algo más?

El camino empedrado estaba muy bien cuidado, señal de que era una zona transitada.

_Le hubiera preguntado a Natsu cómo se llamaba este poblado… _−pensó mientras caminaba. Atrás de ella, se acercaba un carro el cual, desaceleró el paso conforme se acercaba a la chica.

−Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hace una bella joven como tú, vagando sola en un lugar como este?

−_Genial, lo que me faltaba_ –pensó la rubia−¿quién, yo? Oh, bueno verá, sólo trato de llegar al pueblo…

Lucy se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Realmente por su mente pasó la idea de que la persona que le había hablado desde el automóvil era algún tipo de viejo pervertido. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que la persona que le había hablado desde el carro, era un chico que aparentaba tener más o menos su misma edad. Cabello castaño, ojos azules… ¡el chico era realmente atractivo! O bueno, eso al menos desde el punto de vista de la chica.

−Ya veo. ¡No digas más! –el chico paró por completo el motor de su carro e inmediatamente se bajó del mismo. Dio una vuelta hacia la puerta del copiloto y luego la abrió. –Una bella damisela como usted no debe caminar hasta allá. No queda muy cerca que digamos, así que no puedo permitir que camines más.

La chica lo pensó dos veces antes de subirse al coche. Aunque realmente se sentía atraída hacia él, no dejaba de tratarse de un completo desconocido, pero aun así, cedió a la idea debido al cansancio que le había producido el caminar durante un buen rato.

−Oh, gracias. Le tomaré la palabra.

El viaje fue tranquilo, para variar. Tanto Lucy como el chico desconocido (quién respondía al nombre de Makoto) habían charlado en gran parte del camino. "Es un chico agradable" pensaba Lucy conforme más tiempo pasaba con ese chico.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron al pequeño poblado dentro de la nación del fuego.

−Bien. Llegamos

Lucy estaba un poco decepcionada de que el trayecto al pueblo hubiese sido tan corto, ya que de ser más largo, habría platicado más con aquel chico. Y es que en verdad era increíble cuan similares eran. Les gustaba leer y de hecho, compartían un sueño en particular: el sueño de escribir un libro.

Entre otras cosas, Lucy no solía socializar mucho con los chicos. De hecho, hasta antes de que se viera inmiscuida en esa… aventura, no había hablado de manera casual con ningún chico… sólo con Loke pero… él era una historia aparte. Su historia con Loke, uno de los guardias reales más leales de la nación del fuego, era algo que no le gustaba recordar. Era cierto que seguía teniendo cierto cariño por él, aunque… en fin, era una historia que no le gustaba recordar.

−Muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá.

−Oh, no es nada –el chico se encogió de hombros –fue un placer.

Lucy le respondió con una sonrisa. En verdad había esperado que su viaje fuera más… difícil. Pero hasta ahora estaba resultando bastante bien. Lo único malo es que no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar a buscar al avatar. Bien, era un gran inconveniente, pero no se sentía desanimada en absoluto.

Makoto se despidió de la chica y ella siguió su camino. Al darle un vistazo al pueblo, se sorprendió notar los avances tecnológicos que había en él. Pese a ser un pueblo pequeño, contaba con varios automóviles transitando por las calles, aunque eso sí, eran realmente pocos a comparación a los que circulaban diariamente en la Capital de la Nación del Fuego.

−Bien… ¿por dónde empiezo? –una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente. El pueblo era pequeño pero lo cierto era que no tenía idea por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Caminó por un rato y entonces un pequeño anuncio afuera de lo que parecía ser una cantina le llamó la atención.

−Se busca mesera… −y, como si le cayera un rayo encima, sintió como venía a su mente una idea que le facilitaría la búsqueda del avatar −¡Ya sé!, si trabajo como mesera, podría conseguir algún tipo de información sobre el avatar. Además –se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando en la idea que se le había ocurrido tan de pronto –no dudo de que mi buen físico ayude. Sí, no hay duda.

Se sentía orgullosa de su idea, por lo que sin pensarlo más, arrancó el anuncio del lugar y entró muy confiada.

Empujó con determinación las puertas de la cantina. Al empujarlas con tal determinación, lo único que logró fue que todas las miradas de los presentes del lugar le miraran. Tal como llegó su determinación, se fue. Sintió como un leve calor le subía por todo el rostro. Apenada, comenzó a caminar por las mesas de aquella cantina. Era de tarde, por lo que el lugar no estaba tan lleno aun así, varias miradas se posaban en las curvas tan bien marcadas de la chica.

Al llegar a la barra, Lucy pudo ver que la persona que lo atendía era un señor que aparentaba tener unos 60 años. Tenía el cabello cenizo y usaba unos gruesos lentes de botella.

−Este… disculpe… señor.

−Sí. Dígame… −el señor trató de enfocar su vista acomodándose los lentes mientras miraba hacía donde se encontraba Lucy –ammm, joven.

−Esto… soy chica.

El señor se quitó los lentes y los limpió con el borde de su ropa. Se colocó de nueva cuenta sus lentes y volvió a mirar hacia Lucy.

−¡Oh, perdone! Está claro que usted es una bella señorita. –Lucy soltó un sonoro suspiro ante tal comentario. Era increíble que aun usando lentes, el señor no fuese capaz de darse cuenta de que ella **claramente** era una chica.

−Sí… −pese a las disculpas del señor, por alguna extraña razón Lucy se había sentido un tanto… ¿agraviada?, quizá estaba tomando el ser confundida por un chico demasiado apecho, por lo que decidió continuar con lo que iba a hacer en primer lugar y eso era el preguntar por el anuncio de la cantina −bueno, verá. Vi este pequeño anuncio pegado afuera de su cantina –la rubia extendió el anuncio que llevaba entre sus manos –estoy muy interesada en el puesto de mesera.

El señor tomó el anuncio de las manos de Lucy y leyó con atención, cosa que sorprendió a la chica puesto que el señor claramente no veía muy bien.

−Sí… recuerdo haber puesto este anuncio hace algún tiempo… aunque lo olvidé luego de algún tiempo. Nadie vino a preguntar por el puesto después de todo.

−Bueno. No tiene que esperar más. ¡Yo le ayudaré! –la chica sintió como una gran seguridad emergía de ella.

Era verdad que durante su vida en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, nunca se había visto en la necesidad de hacer ningún tipo de acción que involucrara un poco de esfuerzo físico por su parte. Lucy era la clara imagen de un miembro de la realeza, y pese a eso, ella nunca fue una niña caprichosa. En realidad era muy parecida a su madre, Layla Heartfilia, quien era muy conocida debido al gran corazón que tenía. Siempre ayudando a los que más lo necesitaban. Siempre estando al servicio de la demás gente. Eso fue al menos hasta el día de su muerte.

La muerte de su madre significó para ella un inicio y un fin. El final de una vida feliz a lado de sus padres, puesto que desde la muerte de su madre, su padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Y el inicio de una vida solitaria, en donde se vio obligada a madurar a tan corta edad. Sin embargo, siempre rondó por su mente una pregunta sin responder: ¿cómo había muerto realmente su madre? Por más que trataba de recordar lo que le había pasado ella simplemente… no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido. Su último recuerdo de su madre con vida había sido uno en donde ella le arropaba para irse a dormir, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, y luego… nada. Ni siquiera recordaba su funeral. De un día a otro sólo supo que su madre había muerto, dejando a su padre y a ella en una desolación total.

Si, la vida de Lucy Heartfilia no había sido nada sencilla, pese a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar de un miembro de la familia real. Y no se habla de un miembro cualquiera. No, hablamos de la heredera del título de Señor del Fuego. Heredero de Jude Heartfilia. La princesa Lucy Heartfilia… ahora prófuga de su propio reino, en búsqueda del avatar, quién ahora estaba en una cantina, solicitando un… ¡empleo!, y como ¡mesera! Algo prácticamente insólito dentro de la familia real.

−Ummm, no estoy seguro sobre contratarte o no. La verdad es que el negocio ha ido bajo y…

−Oh, buen señor. Verá, la verdad es que… −Lucy cambió su semblante alegre y seguro de hace apenas unos momentos, por uno triste y serio –yo… realmente necesito el empleo. He estado vagando por meses en busca de un lugar en donde pueda comenzar una vida plena y feliz. Yo… yo –Y así, unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

El dueño de la cantina le observó, y no pudo evitar el sentir culpa.

−No… no… no lloré –el señor movía sus manos de un lado a otro, realmente su intención no había sido para nada el hacer llorar a la joven.

−Es que… realmente necesito el empleo…

−No diga más. Está… ¡está contratada!

−¡Bien, gracias! –hizo una reverencia rápida y al alzar su vista de nuevo, las lágrimas y la tristeza se habían desvanecido de su cara por completo.

−¡Ah, me engañaste! –exclamó molesto el señor haciendo un ademán gracioso.

−¡No es verdad!, y aunque así lo fuera… usted dijo que me daría trabajo.

−Esto… yo no…

Lucy, al ver las expresiones que hacía el señor no pudo evitar el reír. Su sonrisa era cálida, amable, era… especial. El señor al verla reír de ese modo, sonrió.

−Está bien. Te daré el empleo. –se agachó por un momento. Lucy escuchó como algunas cosas caían por detrás de la barra, era claro que él estaba buscando algo. −¡Aquí está! –después de un rato, se levantó y, le extendió algo a Lucy. Ropa, aparentemente. –Este será tu uniforme. Y no quiero ningún pero.

Lucy observó el atuendo. Constaba de una falda con corte hasta las rodillas color rojo, una blusa con un escote en forma de "v" color amarilla con unas flamas bordadas en el borde y un mandil blanco con llamas dibujadas en las orillas y el logo del bar en el centro.

−Es… lindo –y era la verdad, el atuendo no estaba nada mal.

−Me alegro, ¡ahora ve a atender a los clientes!

−S… ¡sí señor!

La rubia corrió a una dirección desconocida, mientras que el dueño de la cantina sólo la observaba. No paso mucho tiempo para que la rubia volviera en reversa con una cara de duda dibujada en su rostro.

−Esto… ¿dónde queda el baño?

El señor suspiró, y le contestó: −Al fondo, a la derecha.

−Ah, ya capto. Gracias.

Ah, ya capto. Gracias.

Y así, la chica aceleró el paso en dirección al baño. El señor seguía mirándola con atención.

−Me pregunto si ella es…

La tarde trabajando en la cantina había resultado más amena de lo que Lucy había esperado. No habían muchos clientes en ese día, y los pocos que habían bueno, no habían resultado ser tan indiscretos como ella habría pensado que podían ser… dejando de lado eso, el trabajar en ese lugar no estaba resultando para nada lo que había esperado, ya que después de casi 8 horas de trabajar sin descanso aun no tenía ni la más mínima pista sobre el paradero del avatar.

Cansada, dejó caer su cabeza, derrotada de cansancio, encima de la barra. El dueño de la cantina sólo le observaba. Negaba con su cabeza, desaprobando el comportamiento de la chica mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un pequeño trapo.

−¡Waaah!, este trabajo sí que es cansado.

−Así es. Por eso este trabajo no es para cualquiera. Es realmente cansado.

−Sí… −la chica estaba realmente cansada. Lo único que quería era dormir. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle.

−¡No te duermas! –el grito de aquel señor le hizo levantarse de forma rápida.

−No…¡No señor! ¡Estoy despierta! –Lucy se llevó su mano derecha a la frente, como si le estuviera haciendo un saludo a algún general de la armada o algo así.

El señor le dirigió una mirada incriminatoria. Lucy le dedicó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

−Lo siento, señor…

−Kazou. Mi nombre es Kazou.

−Oh, cierto… es increíble que en estas 8 horas no le haya preguntado su nombre… perdón.

−Ummm. No hay problema.

El señor dejó de dirigirle la mirada a Lucy y, se centró en seguir acomodando los vasos. Mientras le observaba, a Lucy se le ocurrió algo: ¿Y si el señor Kazou sabía algo sobre el avatar? Se dio un manotazo en su frente, ¿realmente había sido tan despistada como para olvidarse de preguntarle algo a su ahora jefe?

−Esto… ¿señor Kazou?

−Hmmm. –él desvió su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse ahora en lo que Lucy le iba a decir.

−Esto, puedo que le resulte algo extraño lo que le voy a preguntar pero… de casualidad usted no ha escuchado… ¿algo del avatar?

Kazou le miró con atención. Agarró sus lentes por las puntas, como enfocándolas. Suspiró y, finalmente habló: −¿el avatar dices? −Lucy asintió –Me sorprende que una chica tan joven como tú haya escuchado sobre él.

Lucy no comprendió a lo que él se estaba refiriendo hasta que recordó que en teoría el avatar no eran nada más que historias que su madre le contaba ocasionalmente antes de dormir.

−Oh, bueno. Son sólo historias que mi madre solía contar de pequeña.

−Ya veo… pues ahora que lo mencionas, tiene mucho que no he oído nada sobre el avatar. Siempre creí que el ciclo se había roto después del avatar… Korra, ¿así se llamaba?

Lucy hizo un ademán dando a entender que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. El señor Kazou suspiró y dirigió su vista al techo de la pequeña cantina.

−El avatar… −sonrió y luego, cerro sus ojos por un momento –sí. Recuerdo las historias que decía de él... o ella, ya sabes. Para serte sincero, no sé si creer o no las leyendas que afirman que el avatar existió. Una persona capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos… me suena un poco imposible.

Ante las palabras del señor Kazou, Lucy sintió como el peso del mundo se le venía encima. El avatar era su única esperanza… o bueno, realmente no. Pero, la idea de que una persona, cuyo labor era ayudar a los demás y, el lograr un balance al mundo, en verdad le daban más fuerzas y ahora, el escuchar aquellas palabras producían en ella una enorme… soledad, por llamarlo de una manera.

−Ya veo…

−Sí. Aunque, he escucha historias, ¿sabe? Por ahí he escuchado historias, sobre un tipo que se la pasa yendo de pueblo en pueblo. Ayudando a la gente sin tener una razón en especial.

−¿cómo?

−¡Sí!, hace poco dicen que estuvo por acá. Estuvo ayudando a algunas personas. No estoy seguro en qué los ayudo, pero dicen que estuvo por acá. Aunque claro, son sólo rumores. Por ahí dicen que se trata de un maestro Fuego. –Lucy le miraba sin terminar de comprender lo que le estaba contando –Otros dicen que es un maestro Tierra y unos más que un maestro aire. No sé –se encogió de hombros, como queriendo restarle importancia al asunto –incluso unos dicen que él es capaz de controlar esos tres elementos. A mí me suena algo imposible. –Lucy escuchaba con atención lo que decía. Un chico capaz de controlar tres elementos… Sólo podía significar una cosa. Sin duda se trataba del avatar. –Pero te repito, se me hace imposible. Más porque dicen que el chico tiene el cabello… rosa.

–¿Rosa?

* * *

><p><em>Les Traigo un nuevo capítulo... en realidad iba a ser más largo pero... decidí cortarlo en dos partes. Ya saben... por algunas cosas.<em>

_Agradezco a las dos personas que contestaron mi duda (para mí, sigue teniendo los ojos negros xD )_

_Bien, ahora les preguntó... Charle debe ser un bizonte o también una pantera como Happy? Lo digo porque ya saben, Wendy será obviamente maestra aire... Y los mejores compañeros de los maestros aire son los bizontes... Lol, creo que la dejaré como pantera, pero quería leer opiniones._

_Siento no actualizar seguido, pero tengo otras actividades que absorben mucho tiempo..._

_En fin, es todo. Saludos y espero REVIEWS! Eso motivan a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
